


Seahorse (Hardzello)

by Deadxmoth



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Ejaculate, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female Solo, First Time for Everything Fest, Genderswap, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Showers, Superpowers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadxmoth/pseuds/Deadxmoth
Summary: Ben finds a magical artifact that gives him the power to switch between male and female form.He uses his female form to seduce Joe.I hope it doesn't get too confusing but I refer to Ben as 'he' when he's in male form and 'she' when in female form. Also in female form Ben tells Joe that she's called 'Belle' but to make it less confusing I just refer to her as Ben. But to make it clear Ben and Belle are the same person.





	1. The blue stone

Ben had spent most of his day looking around shops in West London. He'd bought loads of clothes and his feet were killing him. He was also, of course, gasping for a cigarette. He put his bags down and sat on a bench. As he enjoyed his cigarette he noticed a little antique looking shop across the street. It wasn't really Ben's style but something about the place was calling him to it.

Ben's curiosity got the better of him as he finished his cigarette, picked up his bags and walked to the little shop. As he walked through the door of the odd little place he had a weird feeling wash over him, he couldn't place exactly what the feeling was but it only somehow attracted him more to the place. He walked through the little shop, the old wooden floor boards creaking as he walked past weird old sculptures, strange looking stuffed animals and dusty old vinyls. He spotted a glass cabinet and inside something caught his eye. It was a silver necklace, the charm is what attracted him though, it was like nothing he'd ever seen before, it was a dark blue stone that seemed like it was glowing. He wasn't really a necklace guy but there was just something attracting him to this stone. He opened the cabinet and picked up the necklace, gazing at the beautiful stone that glowed even brighter when the sunlight hit it. The label read "Silver chain unknown blue stone £200" Ben held the stone in his palm and felt a warm fuzzy feeling all over his body. He decided he had to get it. There was something special about this necklace. He paid for the necklace and headed home.

Ben got home and collapsed on the sofa, exhausted from walking and being on his feet all day. He reached into his bag and pulled out the beautiful necklace, hypnotised by the glowing stone. He put the necklace around his neck and closed his eyes.


	2. Moonlight

Ben woke up four hours later in complete darkness. He rubbed his eyes and checked his phone, it was 10pm. He sleepily got up and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He took off his jeans and slumped into bed falling almost instantly back to sleep. While Ben was sound asleep the clouds cleared and the moon shone brightly. There was a tiny crack in his curtains that let just a tiny amount of moonlight into his room. Ben rolled over, he'd forgotten to take off necklace. The moonlight lined up perfectly with the stone and it glowed oven brighter than ever, a dazzling blue light emanated from the stone, it glowed brighter and brighter until it lit up Ben's bedroom. This disturbed Ben's sleep and he woke up, covering his eyes from the bright blue light. He was so confused and slightly scared, he clutched the stone and was about to take the necklace off when the light suddenly went out, leaving Ben in complete darkness again. Feeling really uneasy and scared he jumped out of bed and turned on the light. He sat down on the bed and looked at himself in the mirror, he gasped and he covered his mouth. He couldn't believe who he saw staring back at him, or should I say her? A beautiful girl with long blonde hair, a face pure and sweet with plump red lips and big green eyes. Ben couldn't process this sight, she moved her hands over her face trying to understand that this was her form. Ben sat on the bed at stared at her new reflection, breathing heavily. "It's me." she said out loud recognising elements of her face, she looked as if she could be Ben's twin sister, similar facially to Ben but with softer more feminine features. She clutched at her throat not used to the sweet feminine voice. She ran her fingers through her long hair and then studied her cute little hands. "This is so weird!" she said raising her voice. She noticed the grey t shirt she was wearing that she had worn to sleep in as male Ben was baggy and practically hanging off her small frame. This was too much for Ben to handle, she closed her eyes and concentrated, thinking about the stone and the power it made her feel. Ben opened his eyes, back to male form again. He ran to the mirror rubbing his face "I'm a man again!" he said, sounded relieved. He studied his hands and arms and then closed his eyes concentrating again on his new power. Again Ben was back to female form.


	3. As it began

Ben slowly lifted the shirt to reveal a curvy yet petite body, sexy wide hips and a tiny waist. She still had a very toned body but was not nearly as ripped as her male form. She lifted the shirt higher to reveal her breasts, they fitted her frame perfectly. "They're definitely my nipples." she laughed at the small erect nipples that stuck out obviously under the shirt. "I'm hot!" said Ben outloud. She slid her hand down her stomach and under the boxers finding a mound of pubic hair that didn't feel that different in her male form. She lifted the shirt up once again and held it in place with her teeth. Feeling aroused by the reflection she slid her middle finger down the center of her pussy and moaned deeply, having never experienced this sensation before. "wow this is what it feels like for girls." she thought to herself. She gently slid her finger back up her pussy lips feeling the wetness flowing out. Her moans muffled by the shirt in her mouth. She pulled her hand out of her pants and undressed completely and jumped into bed. Hiding under the sheets, she rubbed her nipple with one hand and with the other hand she slowly circled her middle finger around her clitoris, moaning deeply "Fuck this feels so good, girls don't know how lucky they are." Ben thought to herself. She slid one finger into her pussy, gasping at the sensation and biting on the bed sheet. She then slid a second finger in and moved them in and out quickly, she was so wet that she was dripping onto the bedsheets. "I wonder what actual sex feels like... I bet Joe would know what to do to me." Ben thought to herself. She was surprised at how much this thought turned her on. She imagined Joe fingering her the same way she was doing to herself and then roughly turning her over and fucking her senseless, thrusting his big thick cock into her little wet virgin pussy as she moaned in orgasmic pleasure, screaming his name over and over. Ben was enjoying this fantasy way too much and even started saying "Joe." under her breath in between breathy moans. She started rubbing her clitoris again and was raising her hips up getting close to cumming. Her toes clenched and she grasped at the bedsheet. A wave of heat took over her whole body. Her orgasm making her scream, her body twitch and her pussy leak as she slid her fingers back in, elongating the orgasm. She couldn't believe she was still cumming, she'd never had an orgasm that lasted that long as a guy. She laid back, exhausted.  
Once she'd caught her breath she then closed her eyes and concentrated. Ben was back in male form. He opened his eyes, the first thing he did was look at his hands, relieved at the sight he hopped out of bed and looked in the mirror seeing himself as a guy again.


	4. I miss you man

A few days had passed and Ben was dieing to return to his female form. He locked his door, stood in front of his mirror and concentrated on his power. He once again transformed to his female version of himself. Ben admired her reflection and slowly pulled at her underwear, revealing her hip bones as she thought about masturbating again and how amazing it felt last time. Just in that moment she heard her phone vibrate, Joe was calling. Her heart started racing, she wanted to hear his voice so bad but she knew if she answered he would think she was Ben's girlfriend or something and it would ruin everything. She bit her lip as a naughty thought came into her mind. She quickly picked up the vibrating phone and dropped it down her pants, squieling at the intense vibrations stimulating her pussy. She felt she was going to cum quickly and fell to her knees as she came, muffling her loud moaning into the carpet. She scrabbled to take the phone out of her pants quickly to answer it but it was slippery from her pussy juice. She answered the phone and at the same time transformed back to male form. Coughing to re-adjust his voice. "Hey mate!" Ben answered happily trying to get his breath back. "Hey Ben!" answered Joe. "You sound out of breath! You that excited to hear my voice?" Joe joked as Ben laughed awkwardly. "Dude I'm so excited I'm coming to London next week! You wanna hang out?" Joe asked excitedly. "That would be amazing Joe! Yes! we need to hang out!" replied Ben sounding giddy. "It's been at least..." Ben started. "A month!" They both said at the same time. They both laughed. "I miss you man." Joe sighed. "Move to London baby boy then you'd never miss me!" Laughed Ben, half joking. "You know I'd love to." Joe admitted, his voice gravelly. "Don't tease me with that talk unless you're serious Joe! Don't break my heart!" Ben said jokily in a serious voice. Joe laughed and paused. "I love ya man, I'll see you soon." Joe said sweetly. Ben smiled. "Bye Joe." Ben put the phone down and sat down on his bed and took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. He was feeling weirdly turned on by the phone conversation he just had and felt his dick growing in his pants. He felt confused. "I thought I was only attracted to Joe in female form." He thought to himself. "Plus I only came five minutes ago." He reached down and felt over his huge boner, he moaned to himself as he felt the blood flow deeper into his dick. Before he knew it he was thinking about Joe naked, he pulled his dick out of his pants and starting masturbating, picturing Joe jerking him off and sucking his nipples. Ben moved faster and faster, moaning at the stimulation. His dick felt heavy as he was reaching his climax. He remembered the time he walked in on Joe in the shower, he looked so perfect, the way the water was hitting his soft pale skin made him look irresistible. Ben imagined getting into the shower with Joe and kissing his shoulder, then imagined jerking him off as Joe reached his hand back and jerked off Ben at the same time. The thought made Ben cum so hard his semen squirted over his shoulder. Ben continued masturbating as he twitched and jerked his hips, desperately trying to prolong his orgasm. He laid back in bed and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Pretty

Joe had just arrived in the UK but Ben told him he couldn't see him till tomorrow as he was busy meeting with producers about his next film.   
So Ben and Joe had planned to meet up tomorrow. This if course was a sneaky way of Ben being able to meet Joe in female form. He thought long and hard about the ethical problems with doing this but the fact is that he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try to seduce Joe. He might not get another chance. Ben had made sure he knew where Joe would be tonight, luckily Joe was meeting with some friends in a bar in West London. Ben played the scenario over and over in his head; look hot af, hang out at the bar, wait till Joe comes over, make conversation with him, flirt and tell him you loved him in the pacific until he wants to sleep with you. 

Ben closed his eyes and transformed into his female self, staring at herself in the mirror "I better get my outfit for tonight." Ben thought to herself as she headed out the door. On the way to the highstreet she pulled out her phone and searched for a make up tutorial on YouTube. "Shit." She whispered as she realised she would not be able to recreate the looks she was seeing. She typed in 'simple make up tutorial' and started watching one that seemed relatively doable. The girl in the video applied foundation, power, mascara and a little bit of highlighter. "I can do that." Ben thought to herself with a smile. "Where do I get makeup from." She thought to herself, feeling unsure. She walked past multiple department stores feeling like a lost puppy until she saw a MAC store. "MAC..." she thought "I've heard of that before." She walked into the store and was greeted by a female employee who was wearing a full face of makeup. "Hi can you help me?" Asked Ben "I'm not really a make up wearer but I'm going out tonight and I want to look cute." She said with a laugh. "Yes of course!" answered the girl "Are you looking for anything in particular? Foundation?" She asked sweetly. "Yeah, foundation, I don't know what colour to get." The girl helped Ben get all the makeup she needed then Ben headed off to get some underwear. 

Ben walked into a lingerie shop, she looked at all the cute underwear, bras and stockings. Luckily being a close friend of Joe, Ben knew exactly what he liked. She walked up to a mannequin who was wearing a lacey black bra, matching knickers and a sexy black garter holding up black stockings. "He'll love it." She thought to herself. She asked an assistant to help her with sizes and once she got her measurements she bought the set. She also bought a tight fitting knee length red dress and some chunky black platform heels she found surprisingly easy to walk in. As she started to head home she realised she'd forgotten to buy perfume, luckily she was near a perfume boutique, she quickly decided she liked one that smelt dark and delicious and a little like liquorice. She bought the perfume and walked home. 

She got though the door and dropped the bags on the floor, she headed to the shower, quickly checking the time, 6pm, just enough time to get ready and get to the bar. She quickly showered and threw on her new lingerie. She admired herself in the mirror, her boobs looked amazing in the sexy black bra and the garter was a very sexy detail that complimented her small yet curvy figure. She dried her hair then started applying the foundation in small amounts using the blending sponge she was recommended at the MAC store. She set the foundation with powder and applied the mascara. She finished the look with the highlighter to her cheek bones and some lip balm to her plump red lips. She looked like a natural beauty goddess with pale glowing skin. She sprayed on her new perfume and smiled in the mirror as she played with her long blonde hair, she zipped up her dress and slipped into the black platform heels. Needless to mention she looked fire.


	6. Joe meets Belle

The taxi took her straight to the bar, it looked so cool and inviting. She nervously walked through the bar trying to seem confident, as she looked up from the ground she saw Joe sat at a table with his friends. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw he was looking straight at her. Joe looked even more gorgeous than the last time they met, his hair messy and tousled just the way Ben liked it and his stubble had grown in too, so sexy and manly. Ben shyly looked away and sat at the bar. "What can I get you?" asked the barman with a smile. "Jack and diet coke please." Ben smiled back. 

Five Jack and diet cokes later Ben was bored and not to mention getting kinda drunk. She'd looked over at Joe multiple times now and had made eye contact with him every time yet he hadn't come over. Ben rested her head on her hand and sulked as she heard Joe laughing and joking with his friends. "Ok! Ok!" She heard Joe say. "It's my round!" he shouted over the noise of his rowdy friends. "Shit!" Thought Ben, "He's coming over!" Ben breathed slowly and tried to stay calm, luckily the multiple Jack Daniels had calmed most of her nerves. "What can I get you mate? " asked the barman. Joe thought for a second "uhh can I get five pints of stella, five shots of tequila, two tequila sodas and... Uh a pint of Guinness. Thanks." Ben looked at Joe and smiled "Thirsty?" she laughed. Joe smiled back. He couldn't take his eyes off her, her eyes sparkled and her lips looked so plump and kissable. The tight red dress looked so gorgeous on her body, but Joe didn't want to stare. "You waiting for someone or?" Asked Joe shyly. "I think I've been stood up." answered Ben pulling a cute sad face. Joe paused "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked with a sweet smile "Ok... yeah... thank you." Ben replied shyly. Joe got the barmans attention " I'll have a tequila soda and whatever this lovely lady would like." Joe smiled at her "I'll have the same please." Ben smiled and bit her lip and Joe looked at her admiring that she wanted to drink the same drink as him. "What's your name sorry?" asked Joe politely. "Belle." replied Ben with a cute smile.  
Ben looked at Joe with absolute undeniable adoration in her eyes. Ben and Joe had known each other for over a year now but really Joe had only known this girl for twenty minutes and Ben had to keep reminding herself of this. They talked for hours and got to know each other but Ben was careful about what she said, not wanting to give away her biggest secret. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Asked Ben sexily, twerling her hair around her finger. Joe smiled, "Like where?" he whispered, leaning in closer. "I'll call a taxi." Ben whispered, biting her lip and looking at Joe's lips. 

They kissed passionately in the taxi to the hotel. Ben ran her hand up Joe's thigh and Joe smiled as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. They burst through the door to Joe's hotel room kissing and tearing each others clothes off. Joe unzipped her dress, kissed her neck and pulled her dress down, as she stepped out of the dress she turned to face Joe, he marveled at the beauty standing before him. He kissed her passionately and kissed down her chest reaching round her back and undoing her bra. He took her bra off and threw it across the room. Joe kissed her again deeply pushing her down onto the bed and kissed his way down her neck stopping at her nipple and sucked it gently, making Ben moan at the sensation. He carried on kissing down her stomach "You have a fucking amazing body." Joe said sounding raspy. He licked her belly button and Ben felt her pussy getting wetter. "You're making me so wet Joe, I can feel it trickling down my pussy." Ben moaned. Joe couldn't believe he was hearing such dirty talk coming from such a gorgeous girl, he bit at the straps holding her stockings up, making them snap against her thighs. She looked so sexy and her Pussy was so wet it was starting to leak though her panties, this was getting Joe so horny. Joe licked over her panties, gently teasing her pussy with his tongue, Ben threw her head back and moaned. Joe pulled her panties off fully while kissing her groin. He then spread her juicy pink pussy with two fingers and slowly licked from her labia to her clit. Ben moaned louder, her mind fuzzy, enjoying being licked out for the first time. Joe looked up at Ben and swirled his tongue around her clit and Ben pulled Joe's hair "Joe... That... Feels... So... Good!" Ben said in between breaths. Her leg started twitching "Don't stop!" Ben begged. Joe slid two fingers into her pussy and moved them in and out as he stimulated her clit with his tongue. Ben cried out in pleasure as she came, throwing her head back and making a fist with Joe's hair.  
Ben sat back up, and looked at Joe" no one's ever done that to me before." Ben smiled sweetly, cheeks flushed. Joe looked shocked but was pleased that he was her first time."Seriously?" he asked sounding amazed. Ben nodded "that's crazy! No guy has ever done that to a beautiful angel like you? Next you'll tell me you've never had sex before!" Joe laughed. Ben looked down shyly. "Actually...I haven't." she admitted. Well this was technically true, Ben had sex as a guy but never in his female form. "No way! I don't believe that!" Joe laughed " Sorry... I mean just because you're so beautiful." Joe couldn't believe a gorgeous girl like her hadn't had sex with anyone. 

"I'll go really slow ok? Tell me if you want me to stop." Joe said caringly. "I'll be ok." Ben smiled. Joe pushed gently against her pussy, finding the right angle "wow you're so wet still." Joe whispered kissing her tenderly he then slowly pushed inside. Ben opened her mouth and gasped at the sensation of Joe's thick cock entering her pussy. Joe looked into her eyes "Good?" he asked "yeah... it's good!" she replied "go deeper!" she smiled. Joe pushed in deeper, moaning at how tight her pussy felt. He moved his hips in and out and they both moaned in pleasure. Ben hooked her leg over Joe and pushed against him rolling them over and getting on top of him. She grinded her hips and he held onto her waist. She thrusted faster as she moaned in time with her movements. 

"Will you fuck me from behind?" she asked excitedly. Joe pulled her closer and kissed her. He pushed her off him as she got on all fours he pushed her back lower to the bed so her butt would angle up and pushed his cock back inside her pussy. Joe moaned as her warm tight juicy hole felt incredible. He held onto her hips as he thrusted in and out, Ben was enjoying it so much, wetness drooled out of her pussy onto the bed as Joe fucked her hard. The squelching sound was making him want to nut. She was so slippery that as Joe was thrusting his dick slipped and jabbed against her asshole. "Oh sorry, wrong hole." Joe whispered, feeling embarrassed. "Put it in there." Ben whispered back. She turned to face Joe and smiled. Joe slid his dick from her pussy up to her asshole moving the slimy wetness to use as lube and pushed against her asshole. Ben continued to face Joe as she bit her lip as he slowly entered her ass. Joe closed his eyes slowly and moaned "Do you like that?" He asked sounding breathy. Ben could hardly speak "Yeah." She croaked, her cheeks flushed pink as he pushed deeper inside. "You like me fucking you in the ass." Joe moaned. He spanked her ass and thrusted faster. "You love it don't you naughty girl!" Joe said aggressively. "I love it!" Ben growled. "I love it! Fuck me harder!" She demanded. Joe thrusted deeper and harder than before, he took his right hand off her hip and inserted two fingers into her pussy and simultaneously fucked her ass and fingered her pussy roughly. Ben gasped at the sensation and moaned loudly. Joe smiled at how hot it was seeing her in such sexual pleasure. "That's so good!" She growled. "Oh daddy that's so good!" Joe loved her calling him daddy, he spanked her again, harder this time, her ass cheek turning pink. "I'm gonna cum! Daddy! Daddy!" She said loudly in between breaths." Ben came and screamed as Joe continued murdering her pussy with his fingers as juice squirted out onto the bedsheets. Joe pushed deep into her ass one last time, leaning over her and biting her neck before he pulled out and spread her pussy with two fingers. Joe came in that moment and ejaculated onto her soaking wet pussy. He moved his finger over her labia as he was still coming and mixed their cum together. Ben rolled over onto her back and spread her legs. "Did you give me a cream pie?" She asked with a devilish smile. Joe smiled and kissed her before he gently ran his finger over her sensitive labia again. Ben shuddered at the sensation. Joe slid his finger higher and circled around her clitoris, Ben moaned intensely as her pussy was so sensitive after just coming. "Your clit is still erect." Joe said in amazement as he carried on circling her slimy engorged clitoris. Ben rolled her eyes back and moaned loudly. "Are you gonna keep making me cum daddy?" Ben whispered. "Cum for me baby." Joe growled "I want to cum!" Ben shrieked "Make me cum daddy!" She said sounding choked. Joe repeatedly circled over her clit with two fingers, Ben's leg started twitching and her moans became more apparent she was close to coming. Ben screamed and clutched at the bedsheets as she came for a third time. Joe spread her pussy and watched her ejaculate, clear juice squirting from her pussy. He rubbed her pussy roughly, the juices squirting out with more force as he did so as Ben screamed in pleasure. 

Ben leaned forward to kiss Joe and he  pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. As they pulled away they both saw the bedsheets were completely soaked. "I've never been with a squirter before." Joe said with a laugh. "A first time for both of us then." Replied Ben with a smile. She moved closer to Joe and away from the wet patch and rested her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep. Joe noticed she was asleep and smiled, he found her incredibly cute, his heart fluttered as he thought that maybe he liked his girl for more than just sex. He actually felt a connection and really felt like he'd known her for much longer.


End file.
